


Irrepressible

by harpers_mirror (SapphireBryony)



Category: Castle
Genre: Gen, Richard Castle is a total dork, and Beckett is a saint for putting up with him, references to their fictional counterparts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3486848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireBryony/pseuds/harpers_mirror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goofy drabble set sometime mid-season 4 - our heroes blow off a little steam after a case, and Castle's brain never knows when to stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irrepressible

After a homicide that had been running them all ragged was closed by Esposito executing a truly impressive leap between fire escapes to nab the bad guy, Castle had decided that the team deserved a celebration. 

"In honor of our general excellence, both as cops and as human beings," he'd declared. At Kate's raised eyebrow, he had hastily added, "Or in the case of myself, simply as a human being."

(He ignored her muttered commentary on this statement with what he felt was gentlemanly aplomb.)

Now, several hours and approximately too many drinks later, Castle was again making with the speechifying. 

"To Kevin Ryan," he began, raising his glass, "a most dapper and dashing fellow, even when falling down fire escapes." 

Ryan spluttered - his earlier tumble was still a sore point for him, both literally and figuratively. Esposito snorted and Castle, ignoring them both, continued. "And to Javier Esposito, proving today that he can in fact fly. He simply doesn't do it often for fear of word getting out that he is secretly Batman." 

Here Castle paused, eyes lighting up in that way they did when he was about to go off on a truly silly tangent. "What do you think, guys, is there a plotline for Ochoa in there? A day-in-the-limelight spinoff novel featuring the intrepid cop-by-day, caped-crusader-by-night? Call it-" he gestured expansively, indicating a headline with the sweep of his hand- " _Caped Heat_..."

Kate returned from the bathroom just in time (as was her way) to pop Castle's bubble of glee. 

"Two things, Castle. One, we already solved that case - not that you've ever shied away from ripping off real life for the sake of your work before." Castle looked wounded even as Kate continued. "Two, you know my feelings on the Nikki Heat book titles anyway, but _Caped Heat_ doesn't even make sense."

Castle sat back down, visibly deflated. "I s'pose not," he muttered sulkily. After a moment's pouty contemplation, he looked back up at her with the dawning light of excitement on his face.

“That just means I have to start a new series! Beckett, how do you feel about _two_ fictional versions of yourself immortalized in my stunning prose?”

A wadded-up napkin bounced off his nose in reply.


End file.
